Haunted Soul
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: An accident happens causing something to go wrong with Robin. Meanwhile what will Starfire do when she finds out Robins after her. [RobStar]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a new one. It's a RobStar one too.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would really own anything?!?**

It had been a crime free day and everyone was enjoying them selves. Cyborg and Beastboy were play video games, constantly stopping to argue over pointless crap. Starfire sat happily next to them watching while raven was at the counter with her nose stuck in a book. Robin however was somewhere doing whatever.

"Dude, you can't do that!! You big cheater!" Beastboy yelled standing up.

"You're just jealous 'cause I've whooped your butt at every game we own." Cyborg gloated starting another argument.

"You did not!" Beastboy stood up getting frustrated.

"I just did."

"You big--" the changeling was just about to lunge at Cyborg but was interrupted when the alarm went off. Everything was illuminated in red when Robin burst through the door.

"Trouble."

People were running and screaming just as Cyborg's car pulled up. Plasmus was stomping through Jump City while stepping on any random thing. Suddenly without any warning Plasmus let out a terrorizing screech. In the process he spit purple thingies everywhere. One, unfortunately, landed on Cyborg's car.

"Yo, I just washed this thing!" Cyborg yelled as he shook his fist in the air. Plasmus just ignored the pissed off android.

"Titans, GO!" Robin ordered as the titans jumped into action.

Robin hit Plasmus with random objects from his belt while Raven started throwing cars at it with her powers. Starfire flew around him dodging objects while Cyborg was shooting the monster with his cannon. Plasmus once again ignored them.

Just then a green rhino charged right into Plasmus' leg. Finally he noticed the titans were attacking. Plasmus bent down and picked up the rhino that was now stuck in his foot.

"Huh?" Beastboy pondered try to process things.

Before he knew what was going on the green teenager was thrown into Plasmus' big mouth.

"Ew." Raven said simply as Starfire shrieked at the sight.

Now motivated with the fact that one of their teammates was slowly being digested by a big purple jelly monster, the titans once again attacked.

Plasmus, not showing any interest, didn't see Starfire fly up to him and drop Robin on the things head. 

The Boy Wonder, now struggling to stay on Plasmus' big squishy head, took something out of his belt and buried it deep into the monsters head. When Robin was done he jumped off Plasmus allowing Starfire to catch him.

"Thanks Star." Robin said as they landed.

A muffled beeping could be heard from Plasmus who just stood there trying to figure out what Robin had just done to his head. Suddenly the beeping grew faster until it came to a halt. Robin just smiled as the monsters head blew up and jelly went flying everywhere.

"We are victorious ri--" But before the Tamaranian could finish her question the jelly slowly pulled towards the center like a giant magnet as the monster reformed.

"Eep!" Star shrieked again.

While Plasmus was pulling his arm back to his reformed body he exploded again. Only this time a green whale exploded from out of his chest and landed in a pile of Plasmus remains.

Beastboy turned back to human and looked down at his goo-covered body. "E-E-EWW!"

"Hey y'all, how 'bout stopping by and getting a bite to eat." Cyborg asked the others while driving the T-car.

"Dude! Do I look like I could go anywhere right now?" Beastboy argued from the back seat.

"So…" Cyborg wandered while looking in the front mirror. Beastboy just mumbled.

"Just take us home Cy. It's getting late." Robin said quickly ending the argument.

"Fine." A disappointed Cyborg grumbled.

After the titans arrived back at the tower it was pretty dark. Raven continued reading while Beastboy was busy cleaning up.

After Beastboy was done the titans went to bed.

It was 2:30 and everyone was asleep, all but Starfire who couldn't get any sleep. She didn't know if it was the rain or the shadows that danced across her walls. When she finally got to sleep a loud scream pierced the hallway. The scream came from Robin's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: GO AWAY!!!**

**Heres the second chapter. This is where it really starts.**

Starfire's eyes snapped open as burst out into the dark hallway.

The Tamaranian stood outside Robins door. Starfire quietly knocked on his door. "Um, Friend Robin, is everything okay?" There was no response from the boy wonders room.

'_I-I must have misheard s-something'_ Starfire thought as she stood shivering in the dark, cold hallway.

She turned around, about to head back when another bloodcurdling scream came from Robin's room. This time it sounded different. The scream was more like a high-pitched screech and was a lot louder.

"Robin!" Starfire burst into Robin's room. She did not expect to see what she did.

There, in the middle of Robin's room, stood a huge beast with sharp, dagger like teeth and glowing, yellow eyes. The creature stood on all fours with four talons sticking out of each of its feet. In the things hand was an unconscious teenager.

Starfire once again panicked as she flew up to Robin.

There were dozens of slight scratches on the monsters clenched hand.

Starfire tried to pull Robin away but the monsters grip just tightened. The alien flew a couple feet back and threw a couple of carefully aimed starbolts at the beast's fingers. Its grip snapped open causing it to drop Robin. The monster reared back and let out another screech.

Starfire quickly caught Robin. She laid him gently on the ground as she kneeled beside him. His limp body was ragged. He had a deep scar all the way down his leg and across his left cheek, his cape was torn, and he had thousands of other scratches scattered across his body.

Starfire closed her eyes as a tear slide off her face.

Robin slowly opened his eyes "S-Starfire…" Robin gathered all of the strength he had and lightly touched Starfire's face. "Don't… leave… me." Robin quietly said after each hard breath of air.

Starfire opened her eyes as she saw Robins hand fall back to the ground. Robin lay there silently.

Now filled with tears, Starfire faced the monster and shot starbolt after starbolt at the monster. The monster couldn't take it any more and screeched in terror as it burst into ashes.

After the monster vanished, Starfire landed by Robin. She looked at him once more. He was breathing… barely. She could even hear how hard it was for him to breathe. Starfire burst back into tears as she wrapped her arms around his bloody body.

Just then the door slid open as the other titans jumped into Robins room, which now had trails of blood starting on the floor and crawling up the walls.

Robin was lying on the snow-white bed with Starfire at his side. Cyborg and Raven were talking and staring at a screen while Beastboy sat silently in a chair.

"He went through a lot." Cyborg said to Raven. "Scans show a broken arm, a fractured rib cage, a three inch deep scar, and numerous severe scratches. He's having enough trouble just by breathing."

Suddenly Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven left to discuss something leaving Robin and Starfire in the quiet room.

After a couple of minutes Starfire found she was alone. Noticing this she left Robins and stepped outside the room with the others. The others had frowns plastered on they're faces.

"What's wrong? What's going to happen to Robin?" Starfire stuttered.

"Well…um… There's something we need to tell you." Cyborg hesitated.

"Yes"

"Well… Robin… he's " Cyborg was interrupted by Raven. "Maybe I should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Starfire asked not sure if she wanted to know.

Raven looked up grimly. "Robins not going to make it."


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I fiinally got chapter 3 finished!**

**Disclaimer: Yeaaah, um...**

Starfire burst back into the room where Robin silently laid. The only noise was the slow beeping of his pulse on the monitors. Starfire was once again by his side. That was where she planned to stay until he got better. The others walked in to check on Robin.

Starfire was holding Robins pale hand as tears slowly slid down her face. He was still breathing. She wouldn't fall into the lie the others told her. Cyborg was at the monitors again while Raven and Beast Boy talked silently.

Suddenly Cyborg's eyes went wide as the steady beeping stopped. Starfire looked up at Cyborg.

"He's gone…"

Starfire burst back into tears as she wrapped her arms around Robin's cold body. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy left the room to let Star have an alone moment. Robin was still in Starfire's clutches when she heard a painful groaning.

Starfire almost threw Robin back on the bed. But she gently laid him down and backed away. "R-Robin?" Starfire stuttered a little afraid.

"Starfire…" Robin whispered painfully.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted as she jumped at him and hugged him again.

The others burst in hearing Starfire shout. They saw Starfire with Robin in her embrace. "Star, there's nothing we can do he's already dead."

Finally Robin spoke up. "Starfire, you're hurting me." Robin groaned. Starfire put him back on the bed.

Hearing this the others ran towards Robin. "Robin! how did you… The monitors said you were dead!" Cyborg was more confused then he ever was in his life. "And… and they say you're perfectly fine now!" Robin just groaned.

After a couple days Robin was up and walking around. His wounds were still not fully healed but were close. Every once in a while he would have a shock of pain but Cyborg said he would be fine.

All the boy wonder could remember from the incident was how he was sleeping and then this big monster broke through his wall. Starfire told him about the rest. He shuddered at the thought.

The other titans had left the tower a while ago and Robin was walking down the hallway. He didn't know where or why. He was just walking.

Robin froze. Pain was gliding through his body again, only this time it was much worse. Robin dropped on the floor screaming in pain but no one could hear him. It was like he just walked into an electric fence. Invisible sparks shivered there way up his skin. Robin's eyes were flashing yellow. He couldn't take much more of this and started to black out.

Robin's eyes slid open revealing Starfire smiling at him. Robin was lying on the floor. "You must be more sleepy than we thought." Starfire reached a helping hand down towards Robin. He couldn't remember why he was on the floor in the first place.

"Uh, yeah…" Robin grabbed Star's hand with a baffled expression. He couldn't remember anything. Not even the pain. It was just a blur.

Starfire giggled like a child as Robin stood up and brushed himself off. The Tamaranian walked off, as Robin just stood there confused. He finally shrugged it off and continued walking nowhere.

Suddenly a jolt of pain ran through his head. "Ugggh…" Robin stopped walking as he felt his head with his fingertips. It was slowly getting more painful. Robin clutched his hair.

After five minutes of pain it got to the extreme. Robin could feel his head frying. He was just about to scream but before he could he felt something take over. His eyes turned a golden yellow and his teeth and nails slowly sharpened. (Not like a werewolf with giant teeth and nails people! The werewolf thing is so old. Just like um, a vampirish thing sorta.)

Starfire was in her room laying on her bed. She was just about to walk out before the door slid open and there stood a silent Robin in the doorway.


End file.
